Lamentations d'un vampire
by I'm a Luw
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro est un vampire. Sa seule préoccupation du moment est que fait et où est sa bien aimée... Les roses auront réponses à tout Kuroo Tetsuro x Reader !


Au château des Kuroo's...

Tetsuro déambule seul dans les longs couloirs du château des Kuroo...

Les portraits de ces ancêtres semblent le regarder depuis leurs cadres dorés. Ils semblent porter à Tetsuro un jugement impérieux, et le charger d'un responsabilité écrasante. Déjà tant de morts à cause des vampires... Des vies innocentes, de jeunes filles, arrachées à leurs familles à tout jamais. Des visions de cauchemar... Ces jeunes filles exsangues... Comme si leur innocence avait été souillée par ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus monstrueux au monde. Tetsuro se blâme d'avoir pu laisser tout ceci se produire. Après tout, se dit-il... Il est l'héritier des Kuroo et le seigneur de la région. Il est garant de la sécurité et du bien être de ses sujets. Il est donc, de par son rang, responsable de ces atrocités.

Et il y a [Y/N]...

Depuis qu'elle lui est apparue, tout à changé... Depuis que [Y/N] est rentré dans sa vie, il se sent plus sensible, plus vulnérable aussi. Plus humain, peut-être...

Mais même vis-à-vis d'elle, juge-t-il, il à échoué. Avant de le connaître, [Y/N] avait une vie paisible. Elle avait un travail à la taverne du village, et vivait des jours heureux dans l'insouciance la plus totale... Si le destin ne les avait pas fait se rencontrer, elle n'aurait jamais été confrontée à toutes ces atrocités. Elle aurait toujours sa soeur pour rire auprès d'elle... [Name ?, tuée par Oikawa...

Par la faute des vampires...[Y/N] à déjà eu sa vie brisée...

Tous ça à cause des Kuroo ! À cause des vampires !

Tetsuro sent monter son sang à son visage... Il ressent une sensation étrange... Comme si une boule de colère le rongeait à l'intérieur et ne demandait qu'à éclater.

C'est la première fois qu'il est pris de tels sentiments. Même séparé d'elle, il semble que Tetsuro soit grandement influencé par l'aura de [Y/N]... Il regarde au-dehors...

La nuit est claire, le ciel baigne dans la splendeur de la lune...

Tetsuro :"Il faut que je me change les idées...Les roses...Oui toute ma vie, les roses du château ont toujours été mon seul vrai réconfort. Allons dans la roseraie, puissent les roses des Kuroo calmer cette douleur qui me ronge..."

Tetsuro arriva devant la roseraie...Au lieu d'être accueilli par un parfum délicat comme à son habitude...Le spectacle qui est offert à Tetsuro est des plus désolants.

Tetsuro :"Mais... qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?"

Toutes les roses sont fanées...Les pétales sont meurtris, desséchés, sans éclat... C'est comme si toute vie avait été aspirée de chaque fleur... Les tiges tombent et font courber les fleurs au sol, comme si elles avaient renoncé au désir de vivre.

Tetsuro prend la terre dans sa main...

Tetsuro :" Peut-être est-ce dû à la terre... Je vais essayer de l'arroser."

Pendant plusieurs jours, Tetsuro tenta beaucoup de choses pour faire redonner à ses roses leur éclat d'origine.

Il essaya d'arroser les roses avec de l'eau... Cela aurait dû revigorer les fleurs, mais il n'y eut aucune amélioration...

Il demanda à Kenma, son majordome, d'aller chercher l'eau de source la plus pure de la région. Mais là encore, il n'y eut aucun progrès à remarquer...

Tetsuro :"Quelle malédiction ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à ces pauvres roses ? N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour leur redonner vie ?"

Puis Tetsuro changea la terre de toute la roseraie pour une terre riche et vierge. Et il fut désespéré de voir que cela n'apporta aucune sorte d'amélioration.

Tetsuro :"Mon dieu... Que faire ? Comment cela se fait-il que les roses du château refusent de vivre ?"

Tetsuro s'écroule sur le sol à genoux.

Tetsuro :"Est-ce un signe du destin ? Faut-il que j'y vois un signe de désespoir ?"

Tetsuro essaie de caresser ce qu'il reste des fleurs devant lui...Mais elles restent dans sa main et se réduisent en cendres.

Tetsuro :"Mes roses... pourquoi ?"

Kenma :"Si vous permettez, Comte ..."

Tetsuro :"Kenma...Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Tetsuro se relève et tente de dissimuler au mieux la désolation qui se lit sur son visage.

Tetsuro :"Tu m'as fait peur, Kenma. Tu sais que j'apprécie mon intimité lorsque je suis dans la roseraie."

Kenma :"Je le sais bien, Maître Tetsuro, mais vous semblez...désappointé."

Tetsuro :"Comment ne pas l'être, Kenma ? Voilà plusieurs jours que je tente désespérément de redonner vie à ces pauvres roses. J'ai l'impression que nous avons tout essayé. Une eau pure, une terre pure...Nous avons une bonne lumière qui tombe sur cette cour... C'est à n'y rien comprendre... Comment cela se fait-il que les roses ne poussent pas à nouveau ?"

Kenma semble réfléchir un moment...Il secoue sa tête candide comme un enfant.

Kenma :"Eh bien cela me semble évident, Comte...Depuis que vous êtes en âge de parler, vous vous êtes toujours occupé de ces roses. Vous vous en êtes souciés comme la prunelle de vos yeux. Ces roses vous ont accompagné à toutes les étapes de votre vie. À chaque fois que vous aviez besoin de vous recentrer, vous êtes venus ici pour les admirer et en prendre soin. Et...c'est comme si avec les années, elles pouvaient lire en vous."

Tetsuro :"Tu...tu crois vraiment ? Se pourrait-il que ces roses soient le reflet de mon âme ? Oui cela est difficile à croire, mais c'est une explication plausible. Après tout en tant que Kuroo, mon corps et mon âme sont intimement liés à tout ce qui se passe au château."

Tetsuro considère les roses, où plutôt ce qu'il en reste...

Tetsuro :"Je ne peux croire que mon âme soit dans un état aussi lamentable que ces roses...Kenma je t'en prie...Laisse moi seul un instant."

Tetsuro a du mal à croire ce que Kenma est venu lui dire. Et pourtant, sans explication rationnelle, cette théorie tient tout à fait la route.

Tetsuro. :"( [Y/N]... Se pourrait-il que... Se pourrait-il que mon âme soit en train de flétrir parce que tu es loin de moi ? Je sais ce que tu dois penser... Tu dois te dire que c'est moi qui ai tenu à ce que tu sois loin de moi... Et peut-être que tu trouves juste que je souffre ce martyr en conséquence à ce choix. Mais oui, il semble que mon âme souffre de ton absence autant que ces roses souffrent de vivre...)"

Sur ces pensées pénibles, Tetsuro perd son regard dans la lumière abyssale de la lune...

Comme ça lui avait pris auparavant, il sent un étranglement le prendre à la gorge... Une pression qui pousse son visage, alors que ces yeux brûlent... Et tout à coup, pour la première fois de son existence, Tetsuro laisse tomber des larmes de ses yeux.

Aussi vrai qu'en temps normal, un vampire est incapable de pleurer...

Tetsuro pleure comme un homme dont le coeur est brisé. Il évacue toute sa peine en laissant aller les larmes hors de son corps.

Tetsuro :"[Y/N]..."

Seul lui vient à l'esprit le nom de celle qu'il aime. La seule qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle et avec un peu d'effort...Il se concentre suffisamment pour se figurer son visage dans son esprit. Elle est si belle...

Il pense alors que s'il reste trop loin d'elle pendant assez longtemps...Il oubliera un jour à quoi elle ressemblait.

Tetsuro :"C'est donc ça la malédiction des Kuroo ? Vivre dans ce malheur inextricable ? Vivre loin des personnes que l'on aime ? Être séparé de ceux avec qui nous devrions être dans cette vie ?"

Laissant son esprit tourmenté divaguer, Tetsuro se dirige péniblement vers sa chambre à coucher.

Tetsuro :"Du sommeil...je crois qu'au point où j'en suis, c'est la seule chose qui pourrait m'apaiser un peu..."

Tetsuro traverse la nuit d'un sommeil mouvementé. La vision des roses en proie à la désolation a eu raison de sa quiétude d'esprit. En se réveillant, Tetsuro est toujours pris de la même tristesse. Quand il sort, il arrive devant Kenma...

Kenma :"Comte, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?"

Tetsuro :"Non, Kenma. J'en ais bien peur... Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'enlever à cette tristesse qui m'accable. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle douleur était possible. Maintenant je ressens ce que les humains expérimentent quand ils se laissent envahir par leurs passions..."

Kenma :" Oui c'est vrai, maintenant que vous le dites, et si je puis me permettre...Il semble que vous soyez plus humain depuis quelques temps."

Tetsuro :"Je sais..."

Tetsuro continue de marcher dans le hall...Mais il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de destination particulière... Il fait les cents pas, et erre sans but, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à faire qui lui changera les idées.

Tetsuro :"As-tu vu les roses ce matin, Kenma ? Y a-t-il du mieux ?"

Kenma :"Non, Comte...J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'amélioration."

Tetsuro :"Quelle désolation... Tu sais Kenma, toute la vie j'ai été confronté à des choses très dures. Des choses qui m'ont permis de me forger un caractère, et de faire face à l'adversité. Mais je me rends compte désormais qu'il n'y a pas plus grande souffrance que celle provoquée par l'absence de l'être aimé."

Kenma :"Cela veut-il dire que nous allons dire à Dame [Y/N] de revenir au château ?"

Tetsuro :"Non...c'est impossible. Je me suis juré de la protéger à tout prix... Et j'ai compris qu'en restant à mes côtés, elle serait sans cesse mise en danger...J'en veux pour preuve ce qui s'est passé au village pendant la petite fête qu'elle à organisée. Pauvre [Y/N]... Tout cela partait d'une bonne intention...

Kenma :"Est-ce une raison pour la laisser avec Van Kageyama ?"

Tetsuro :"Van Kageyama est un vaurien, mais il n'a qu'une parole. Il saura la protéger. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

Kenma :"Mais... Et vous, compte ? Pourquoi vous infliger une telle peine ? Pourquoi vous empêcher de vivre avec celle que vous aimez, si cela vous fait tant souffrir ?"

Tetsuro :"Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je dis ? C'est ma malédiction... J'aurais pu vivre mon amour avec [Y/N] si j'avais était humain. Mais je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un vampire. La vie est ainsi faite. Mon amour pour [Y/N] est donc impossible. Toutefois...je continuerai de l'aimer et de la chérir dans mon coeur, et dans ma solitude."

Kenma semble agacé par ce qu'il entend. Décidant de ne pas insister, il se retire calmement.

Kenma :"Bien, Comte... Après tout, c'est vous qui décidez..."

Tetsuro redescend dans la roseraie, le coeur toujours lourd et l'âme toujours en peine. Kenma avait donc dit vrai. Les roses sont toujours dans un état lamentable. Tetsuro s'en rapproche doucement. Il se demande alors si les roses ne représentent pas également l'état des sentiments de [Y/N].

Tetsuro :"(Non je ne dois pas penser ainsi... Je ne suis qu'un ingrat... Je ne mérite pas le coeur de [Y/N]. Je suis convaincu qu'elle vivra même plus heureuse sans moi)."

Sur ces pensées sombres, Tetsuro penche une nouvelle fois son regard sur les roses fanées. Et laisse échapper dessus une larme de tristesse...


End file.
